Clamping devices for steering columns enabling an adjustment of the inclination of the steering column as well as an adjustment of its length i.e, of the distance between the driver and the steering wheel, improve driving comfort and permit an individual setting of the steering wheel position to meet the requirements of the respective driver of the vehicle.
Other clamping devices for adjusting the inclination and the height of the steering column are known which permit an optional adjustment for drivers of different height and enable the steering wheel position to be changed to suit different driving situations. Such clamping devices improve both comfort and safety and are therefore a useful contrivance.
Prior art clamping devices comprise a bracket fixed on the vehicle and having mounting arms between which the steering column is arranged. The clamping device for locking the steering column in position is disposed between or on these mounting arms. A positional fixing of the steering column is obtained by making the mounting arms approach the steering column and an adjustment thereof is possible when the mounting arms are made to move away from the steering column.
GB-A 21 13 164 describes a clamping device in which the clamping elements in the form of a stop element and a thrust washer engage the tie bolt. A locking element is arranged so that, on rotation relative to the tie bolt, the actuator of the locking element is displaceable between an effective locking position and an unlocking position. The actuator is integrally connected to an adjusting lever.
Another clamping device of the generic type concerned here is known from FR-A 26 96 403. In this device, a thrust washer fixed on the free end of the tie bolt and a clamping washer are fixed in position on the tie bolt which has a square profile. The further clamping means arranged between the thrust washer and the clamping washer are partly surrounded by a retention segment which has to be fixed on the mounting arms after the clamping device has been mounted.
A common feature of prior art clamping devices is a generally open and unprotected arrangement of the clamping means and a cost-intensive mounting because the device cannot be pre-assembled as a whole.